As a laser measurement method for emitting a laser beam from an air vehicle such as an aircraft or the like to obtain information about concave and convex shapes on the earth's surface from the ground, there is available a method disclosed in Patent Document 1 mentioned below. In general, in such measurement using an aircraft, many laser pulses are emitted from the aircraft toward the ground because a target measurement area is relatively large and highly accurate measurement is desired. Specifically, as information about an emission time, an emission direction, and a plurality of return pulses are obtained for every laser pulse, a huge amount of data is resultantly obtained in the aircraft. According to the conventional art, the data obtained by the aircraft is stored in a data recording unit mounted in the aircraft and, after completion of the measurement, this data is transferred to a data processing device on the ground to be processed and analyzed.
However, in situations such as ascertaining the ground conditions at the time of disaster, for example, quick response capability is required. In view of the above, a laser measurement system capable of data analysis without waiting for the aircraft to land has been developed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-156330